


Forever Falling

by Cheetara



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Bucky's really horny, F/M, Fluff, Hiking, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, WinterShock - Freeform, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: Nice little Autumnal bit of smutty fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just can't help wonder what going on a walk with Bucky in the fall would be like :)

Darcy took a deep satisfying breath. She had a little spring in her step as she followed the path through the grass, the few fallen leaves crunched underfoot and the stream to her left trickled almost musically, it really was a beautiful day. On the right side of the path the afternoon sun was illuminating the golden and red leaves on the overhanging trees making them look like stained glass and casting long shadows over the open meadow. The scent of fall was in the air and she loved it. The way was narrow with the fence on one side and the trees on the other so Bucky had fallen in behind her, he had been curiously quiet for the last while. They pulled in to the side to let some dog-walkers past and she caught Bucky's eye, something was definitely brewing deep in the blue there. She resumed walking ahead.

“So?” Darcy asked, not bothering to turn around as she spoke to him. 

“Mm?” He gave in simple reply. 

“Don't act like you're not up to something, I see the gears whirring in that brain of yours.” She brushed the fluffy seeds from the rosebay willow herbs as she passed and they flew off. “Spit it out.”

“Just thinkin'.” He said. Darcy could practically hear the grin that was on his face without having to look at him. 

“What are ya thinkin'?”

“Oh, y'know, thoughts.”

“Well be careful...you could hurt yourself.” She chuckled.

They crossed a little wooden bridge over the stream and into a dappled patch of woodland. Squirrels rustled in the undergrowth and peered down quizzically at them from high up in the branches. Bucky was still being unnaturally quiet and Darcy was getting twitchy because of it. They passed another few hikers and a couple more people out with their dogs, a huge black German shepherd and a miniature schnauzer both of which were happy to be fussed over by Darcy. Further on, she had been just about to turn around and find out what the hell was up with Bucky, when she found herself being sharply pulled by his arm around her waist to the side of the path under an ruined old stone railway bridge. He had her pinned up against it.

“Bucky what the hell -!” Darcy huffed out, slightly short of breath. As she looked at up him she could see his eyes were dark, pupils wide, maybe because it was shady under the bridge, but more likely because...

“Bucky!” She shrieked as she felt his flesh hand, cool on her thigh, rucking up her thick skirt. He still said nothing, just flashed that smug smirk he did that made him look So. Damn. Hot. She pushed his hand away but he kept putting it right back, a little higher each time she swatted at him.

“Not here!” She whispered sharply.

Bucky leant in closer to her, his body hard - and yeah he was hard - up against her, caging her and starting to make her heat up. His lips brushed lightly against her earlobe, hot breath on her skin making her melt as it did every time.

“Someone might see!” She tried, pushing at his firm chest but not with any real strength or conviction behind it. He was breaking her down already, she was weak. She really needed to work on her resolve dammit.

“I... don't...care...” he growled, speaking for the first time in ages, punctuating each word with kiss down her neck, metal hand heavy on her breast as he pulled her scarf away. His low tone shot straight to her core, she still had no idea how the hell he had such an effect on her, all it took was a look, a smile, or a word and she was melting into a puddle. His other hand was stroking lightly up her inner thigh, fingertips brushing at her underwear, teasing. It was agony.

“Bucky... shit-” Darcy cursed into crook of his neck as he circled two fingers over her clit through the silky fabric of her knickers.

He pulled back from kissing her neck and turned his attention to her lips, catching the bottom one between his teeth and giving a tiny nip making Darcy gasp. 

“Mmm, I'll stop if you want me too Darce, just tell me to.” His voice was dripping with want, and Darcy was already practically dripping elsewhere...especially when he kept on doing what he was doing. She felt her eyes half closing as he cupped his hand against her and pressed a little more firmly with her fingers, feeling the increasing dampness soaking through. 

“You don't know how god-damn good you look doll, you've been driving me crazy. I was tryin' so hard not to push, I really was, but it's been near three weeks now darlin' and I need you, I've gotta have you, or I swear I'm gonna explode.”

Darcy's eyes went wide as what he was saying sunk in. When _was_ the last time they had sex? Had it really been that long? She supposed she had been kinda busy at SHIELD lately, and when she got back home to their apartment she was just so tired and all she wanted to do was snuggle and sleep. And shit- sure enough Bucky had been so understanding and hadn't instigated anything, just being content to kiss and hold her. She hadn't even realised, hadn't thought about it at all. Now here they were, in the middle of the woods, Bucky making light work of undressing her with random people likely to walk past at any moment.

“Baby I'm so sorry...” She started, but Bucky cut her off with a sweet kiss, he drew his hand away from between her legs which left her wanting more.

“Don't you dare apologise, but if you don't wanna, I'll stop. You know I will.”

“I... it's just-” Darcy found her breath coming short and shallow, her body starting to ache for his touch again. She gazed at up him, reaching to stroke stray locks of hair from his eyes, her hand mapping the side of his face and sharp line of his jaw. He was open and waiting, so eager. “I'm serious about someone stumbling over us doing the nasty though, who wants that?”

Bucky grinned. “They'd love it. C'mon, how many times have you said you wanted to do it outside again?”

“Yeah but, maybe somewhere a lil more private, like well off the path kinda private?”

Bucky reached his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in to kiss her again, this time flicking the tip of his tongue against her lips with a promise of what was to come. He straightened her skirt and retied her scarf before taking her hand in his with a smile. “Follow me darlin', I know a place.”

Darcy let him lead her a little further down the path to where it forked, he took the right and they turned the corner and he pulled her off the main trail and through the trees and ivy on the ground. In the midst of some bushy shrubs there was the ruins of a small chapel, almost completely shrouded in yellowing ivy.

“Are you serious?” Darcy threw him a smile and turned the tables, running in front and pulling him along behind her as he laughed. They squeezed through a gap in the wall and Darcy pushed Bucky up against the adjoining one, causing some stone chips to tumble down at the impact. 

“Oof! Careful doll, you don't wanna – mmf, oh fuck, _Darce_...” The pressure of his best girl's palm rubbing the length of his cock through his jeans was more than enough to shut Bucky up momentarily, even as she locked her lips with his he couldn't stop moaning into her mouth.

“Shh baby, I thought I was gonna be loud one!” She whispered as he whined at her, grinding into her hand. “God, I don't think you've ever been as hard as this.” She licked across his bottom lip as she started undoing his belt but he grabbed her wrist gently to stop her, screwing his eyes up with a groan. 

“Not yet, I – I'm not gonna last long once I'm inside you doll...” He dropped to his knees amongst the moss and leaves, sliding both hands up the outsides of her legs. “You smell so fuckin' good, just let me taste you first, let me make it so good for you Darce, please.” 

Darcy felt the heat flare up within her a couple of notches higher than before, Bucky on his knees in front of her, looking at up with those sinful but pure blue eyes, oh so desperate to please. She nodded quickly, unable to speak at the promise of what lay ahead. She shimmied a bit to help as Bucky's fingers slid up and hooked around the waistband of her knickers, slowly pulling them down her thighs, she stepped out of them and smirked as she saw him stuff them into his coat pocket. She allowed him to spread her legs a little wider and willed herself to stay quiet as she felt him bunch her skirt up at her hips. The crisp autumn air made her skin break out in goosebumps but she no longer felt the cold as soon as Bucky's hot breath ghosted against the inside of her thigh. She could feel the colour spreading on her cheeks and down her neck as he slipped his surprisingly warm metal hand behind her to hold her ass and trailed the forefinger of his other hand up, up, and up to spread her lips. 

“Fuck doll, you're so, fucking, wet.”

Darcy scrunched her eyes shut and cursed herself for denying them both this pleasure for so long. She heard Bucky huff out a steadying sigh, halting his motions until he could compose himself for a second. Darcy glanced down at him.

“Fuck. Shiiiiit. I'm sorry I just need to, oh god - just gimme a minute baby, I feel like I could go off in my pants doin' this to you. Just thinkin' bout it...” He took another deep breath and locked eyes with her. “So fucking beautiful.”

The fucking asshole knew just what he was doing to her. Hearing him curse was always a turn on for her, his mouth could get so damn dirty she could come just from listening to him tell her what he was going to do, every little detail described in full fucking technicolour. Her legs started to shake and she felt him hold her up with his mechanical arm. 

“Relax kitten, I got you.” He purred, revealing the tiniest flash of lust through long thick lashes as he moved to put his mouth on her. She was grateful he was so strong, as the combined heat and wetness of his tongue swiping slowly up and over her clit turned her legs to instant jelly. 

“Buck...” Darcy breathed, her voice barely a whisper and building to a fevered pant as her assassin worked his long and talented tongue between her legs. He switched between flicking hard over and around her swollen clit, to tensing the tip and slowly thrusting up into her, and then when she felt the slick sensation of her arousal slipping from her pussy he'd be right there, licking a flat wide stripe right up the middle, catching every drop. Nobody could go down on a girl like Bucky Barnes.

“Ohhh! Oh god Bucky – oh fuck fuck FUUUCK!” Darcy was suddenly right on the edge, and when he winked and pushed two slick fingers inside her, crooked them just right and sucked hard on her clit - she was gone. He held her tight and gently stroked as she shuddered through the waves of a much needed orgasm that was a long time coming, if you'll pardon the pun. She was even more grateful as Bucky pulled her down on top of him on the mat of moss and leaves on the floor of the old chapel, her legs were going to be next to useless for a few minutes at least. 

“Shit. D'ya think anyone heard?” She sniggered, hiding her face in the crook of his neck, pressing her chest up against his. Darcy slid her hand down between them to trace the outline of Bucky's unbelievably hard erection as she caught her breath. Hearing his moans as she did was making short work of fanning the fire that was now crackling away happily inside her. She really had no idea how she had gone so long without him. She caught his plump bottom lip between her teeth again and could taste herself on him. 

“Sugar, if they didn't, they're sure as shit gonna hear me. You were so good for me doll, taste like honey, I could eat you all day if you'd let me. Make you come again and again, singing my name like you did, fuck, sounds so good...”

Darcy pushed her tongue between his lips and kissed him hard and messily, using both her hands to unbuckle and unbutton his pants as he arched his hips up in response. His hands went to her shoulders and he sat up to take off his coat and lay it underneath them so she could be comfortable, she tugged at his jeans and got them as far down his thick muscular thighs as she could before straddling them and sitting there, stroking the length of his cock through the soft cotton of his shorts with the lightest of touches. She grinned as he writhed beneath her.

“Darce, please – I need you so bad, please don't tease me.” He whined.

She spread her two fingers in a V and massaged them over the tip, catching on the flare of the head each time. He shuddered and grit his teeth, then his mouth dropped open as she slid her hand all the way down and squeezed his balls gently. 

“But you like it when I tease you...” She replied, drawing her fingers back up him and circling the growing damp patch of pre-come that had appeared. “Besides, you can control this type of shit, I could do anything to you and you wouldn't flinch even a little bit.”

Bucky's whole body twitched in betrayal as her other hand felt its way under his sweater over his gorgeous heaving muscled abs and pecs, and pinched his nipple. 

“Not with you, can't.... control it with you Darcy.” Bucky grunted out, still seeking more friction with his hips. A sympathetic smile started spreading across Darcy's lips. He'd had enough torture, for now. She leant down to kiss him, slow and passionate, filled with love. Then she kissed down his stomach, stopping at his hips to get a hold of his underwear and pull it down letting his cock spring free. She lightly kissed the tip, and when Bucky laughed she licked across his slit turning it into a low moan. 

“We're gonna have so much sex when we get home, so so much. Don't ever let me forget how good you are again you asshole!” Bucky went to laugh again but instead gazed up at her in disbelief as she took him in her hand and slow, slow, slowly slid down onto him and then all his mind was filled with was her. A broken whimper escaped her lips and she felt him filling her up completely. He gently rested his hands on her hips and his head tipped back, mouth open in a silent gasp as she began to move. 

She steadied herself, hands on his chest and shoulder as she rocked slowly against him, her hair falling around her face as she whispered his name. He was so hot and thick inside her, it was almost as if she could feel every vein throbbing against her, the drag and the slip of their bodies together feeling so damn right. She was in fucking heaven. 

_”Bucky...”_ she breathed again, “... oh god -” 

He was pulling her down against him as his hips pushed up to meet her, hitting her so deep. Darcy clenched her legs tight around him and clawed at his arms, his chest, tugging at his hair and making him growl for her as she began to ride him faster and harder.

She let her head fall back, the cool air soothing her lungs, the smell of the leaves and earth, and the early evening sun shining on her, turning her hair a deep golden brown. She felt Bucky reach under her rumpled skirt with his left hand and smooth over her ass as his right searched for and roughly rubbed her clit in small circles.

“My beautiful Darcy, you're so good darlin',” Bucky praised her constantly as she ground down on him, rolling and tilting her hips and thoroughly blowing his mind. 

Darcy tried to keep quiet but the pressure deep within her was building up so quickly and felt so good, and then she suddenly felt the cool slick sensation of Bucky's metal finger slipping down against the cleft of her ass and she couldn't help but cry out as she felt herself clenching around him. Bucky pulled her down into a hot, wet kiss that was all tongue and teeth, even through the almost white-hot intensity of her oncoming climax she could hear his moans getting louder as his fingers dug into the flesh of her hips. She pushed herself up so she could see him this way, flushed, wrecked, right on the edge and ready to fall for her.

“C'mon baby, let go, come for me– fuck, Bucky, darlin' please...” She whisper-screamed at him and held on, riding his hips slow and hard and then she felt him start to lose the rhythm, lose what little control he had, panting hard and filling her up hotly as he came inside her with a silent moan, giving himself to her completely. Fuck, nothing else in the world felt like it and she let him know it. 

She collapsed down onto him, rising and falling with his laboured breath and listening to the adorable whimpers of her name coming from his lips over and over. Propping herself up on her elbows she looked at him, his cheeks pink, hair a mess from her tugging on it and bits of moss and dried leaf here and there. 

“Love you.” She beamed, giggling as he blinked back at her, trademark smirk gradually spreading onto his face as he blearily came back down to earth. He pulled her down and kissed her. 

“Love you too Darce.”

“You're totally right, we should do this more often, outside.” She mused, picking bits of moss out of his hair.

“Hey, I know. My ideas are the best ideas!” He grinned and then stopped, wincing as she bucked her hips a little with him still seated inside her.

“Mm I could go again y'know...” Darcy winked.

Bucky blew out the air he was holding. “Ahh, okay just gimme a few minutes...”

She laughed and kissed him on the nose. “What?! Somebody said you were a supersoldier!”

Bucky tsked and shook his head. “I'm gonna kill that Rogers, givin' folk unrealistic expectations and all...” Darcy cackled and then remembered were they were.

“Okay Buckaroo, we should get really get dressed and get out of here. Gimme my underwear.”

Bucky responded with a confused look. “What underwear?”

“The underwear you have in your pocket.”

“What pocket?”

Darcy punched him ineffectually in the chest. “Aww c'mon! I can't go home with no knickers on!”

The smirk was back. “Why not?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

As they walked away from the coffee stand with tall cups of steaming hot chocolate, Darcy nudged Bucky in the side. “D'ya think he knew?”

“Knew what? That you were goin' commando? Well if he did I think I've got a beating to dish out..”

“Hardy harhar. You're so jealous darlin', you got nothing to worry about.” She clasped her gloved hand around his metal one.

“Yeah I do, you're the smartest, most beautiful, stunning woman in this whole damn world, and I'll fight anyone to keep you.” 

Darcy swore she saw his chest puff out a little as he said it.

They reached the door of the apartment. “You don't have to fight Bucky, I'm yours.”

Bucky quickly swept her up and carried her through the doorway into the warmth of the hall. 

“Mmm you wanna remind me a lil more about how you're mine?” His voice took on that low growl again.

When he placed her down, Darcy put her cup down on the side table and made her way to the bathroom, dropping her scarf, coat and other items of clothing in a trail along the way. 

“Yeah, I think I do...”


End file.
